In Plain Sight
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: Jack tries to find his Christmas present Carter has hidden somewhere around the house and could not be more surprised when he finds it. Written for SJ-Shipmas 2019. Prompt 4. Undetectable.


A/N: Happy Shipmas! I am so excited to post this fic for my very first SJ-Shipmas and I hope you will enjoy it. Huge thanks to Alex for betaing!

Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always very much appreciated.

Prompt: 4. Undetectable

* * *

**In Plain Sight**

Keeping secrets is part of their job. Jack O'Neill has never had a problem with keeping classified things classified, whether it was about terrorists he'd taken out, giant aliens, or the fact he was best buddies with the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. He'd never told Sara what had really happened when he came home after one of his many black ops missions in the Middle East or South America and she'd never asked. Everything he ever did say, was told in bits and pieces.

"_Lots of sand, camels, and guys with guns."_

"_Jungle, you know? Lots of heat, sweat, and mosquito bites."_

"_Met a guy named Kawalsky. He's coming over for dinner next week."_

"_One bad guy less in the world. You're safe and that's all that matters."_

Here you see, even the last sentence was already too much information. Of course Sara was not stupid. She saw his injuries, read the newspapers and put two and two together. Sara had married him knowing full well he would be gone more than he would be home and when he had been promoted, that his job would become a lot more dangerous. The one thing she had never done though was ask about it, because she knew he couldn't tell her, couldn't tell her as she would easily become a target. And frankly, there were some things she just didn't want to know.

After Jack had joined the Stargate program things had become even trickier, with all the potential threats to earth, and tons of cover-up stories. There was no family to come home to now though. No wife to ask questions or to worry. Instead, there was a team now, _his_ team. While they shared almost everything with each other, sometimes things had to be kept a secret even between them. Like that time Hammond ordered him to go rogue on his team and the SGC, fooling everybody, even Teal'c and Carter. Damn that had been a hard time to recover from, but they'd made it. Despite secrets, close calls and near deaths, they'd made it this far.

So yes, Jack O'Neill has had a lot of experience in terms of keeping secrets from the world, his team and back in the day even from his ex-wife. Ever since he and Sam had gotten together and a couple of months later, married, he's tried to make sure to let her in on everything he can, that concerns her as well as the safety of their planet. Now, this close to Christmas though, Sam has brought the whole keeping-things-secret demeanor to a completely different level.

He _knows_ his Christmas presents are _somewhere_ in the house but they have been undetectable so far. Everywhere, he has looked _everywhere_, turned around every inch and every corner - even the laundry room and her side of the closet. It's not like him to go around snooping through her stuff, but her comments have piqued his interest and worse, his undying curiosity. Getting information out of Sam is harder than sneaking in and out of hell - and he's done that!

No, his wife won't budge. He's been home from Washington for two days, has barely seen her and she's 'excited' but also 'nervous' to see his reaction which makes him go even crazier. Carter. Intergalactic superhero Brigadier General Samantha Carter-O'Neill, is nervous. Nervous? The woman has blown up a sun without flinching and she's _nervous_ about her Christmas present for him? This does not make sense at all.

For a while Jack even considers she must be hiding his presents with a cloaking device. Perhaps she shrunk them to miniature size and carries them around in her purse. (She hasn't done that, because he's checked.) There's the possibility that she moves his presents every day, which seems rather unlikely to him because Sam is busier than the president most days and he has barely seen her since he came home. She isn't hiding anything at the SGC - Walter checked for him - or at Daniel's place, as he checked the latter one. No, it _must _be around here somewhere.

Jack is currently searching the garage for the 5th time when a box hidden under the cover of her Indian draws his attention. This was not there when he arrived two days ago. With a triumphant "Gotcha!" Jack rubs his hands together like a child on Christmas. It's not like he wants to unwrap it, he just wants to take a peek at it so he knows whether he should take another trip to the mall to upgrade his joke present, the MacGyver starter kit and the serious present, a "best wife in the universe" mug and go get an additional something. While Jack is sure she will laugh at the starter-kit and hopefully make the mug her new favorite, he always worries she will get him something he can never repay her for. Well, something _else_, anyway. For some reason beyond his understanding she had been crazy enough to marry him, and there's nothing he can do to repay her for that.

Grinning, he kneels down, his knees popping. For a moment he really hopes she is going to get him two new knees and a machine that will make him ten years younger. The latter would probably prove easier for her to come up with than the knee-thing. Whatever it is, it must be inside this box. Slowly, he lifts the lid off the box to take a peek inside but he finds it empty except for a single piece of paper stuck to the bottom. "NICE TRY ;)"

Damn it. Jack groans. He should have known, so damn it and damn her for being the smartest, sweetest and prettiest human on the planet. She knows him and his antics just too well. Laughing, he gets back up and shoves the box back to where it was. Bothering to cover up his tracks is a waste of time since she planted the red herring to knowingly throw him off his game. This does not mean he is going to give up though, no. He has got about sixteen hours left until Christmas morning. The game is _on_.

~SJ~

It's in the early hours of the morning that Jack feels the mattress dip down right next to him. Sam is home. Finally. She does not bother to slip into her pajamas as she is dead tired and just wants to sleep. The covers lift and he turns over to face her despite the darkness.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Sam murmurs, slipping underneath the covers.

"You didn't. Everything okay?" He knows she's been more exhausted than usual lately. Being the head of the SGC is not an easy job, but he wishes she would take more care of herself. Jack tries to call and come over as much as his schedule allows and they are making it work the best they can, he knows this. Still, it would be nice if he could hold her every night instead of only every other week. At least, he's been able to convince the President to get Christmas off. Carefully, he pulls her closer until her back rests comfortably against his chest.

"Just some minor problems with the IOA and a stray meteoroid the size of Texas threatening to destroy earth." She yawns.

"Sounds like any other day in the office. You managed?" Any other person would have a mental breakdown at the news, he is usually used to worse though.

"Earth is still in one piece, isn't it?"

"And the IOA?" He can practically feel her grin beneath him.

"Will not ruin my Christmas this year or any other years to come. And you? Any luck?"

"With what?" He asks innocently enough to make him feel like he has the tiniest chance.

"Jack."

"Fine. No, no luck. But I'm sure you've hidden it somewhere. Anyway, it's too late. I'll see it in the morning." Jack nuzzles her neck, pressing a soft kiss against her skin. He is almost asleep when she answers, so quietly he thinks he must have imagined it at first.

"Hm?"

"I said I can show you… now. If you want to?"

"Now?" Well, technically it's morning and it's Christmas, so… "You have it with you?"

Sam nods and turns around so she is facing him. She seems very nervous all of a sudden which absolutely does not make sense. Her hand reaches out for his, covers it and pulls it over carefully so it is resting against her belly. Jack wants to know what's wrong, if she's gone nuts and hidden her present… oh. Oh! No way?

"Are you… my god, Sam. Are you sure?"

"Hmmmh… Merry Christmas, Jack."


End file.
